Beach Freaks
by Niknakz93
Summary: A day off on the beachs of San Francisco ends in bloodshed and under very strange circumstances- Prehistoric monsters chomping on tourists? Looks like Gabriel/The Tricksters in town causing mayhem on the boys day off. Reviews loved!
1. Of bikinis and sand

The sky was blazing hot above the beaches of San Francisco, the beaches a pure white. A pair of bikini clad girls were being surveyed by a pair of bright green eyes, over the top of some expensive Ray bans with a grin. 'Hello paradise.' Dean admired as they walked off. Sam sighed and didn't bother to look up from his own place on the hot sand. 'We finally get the day off, and what do you do? Spend all your time drooling after chicks?' he murmured to himself, punching the sand into a more comfortable shape. '-hey man, you have so gotta check this one out.' "This one" was the thirteenth. He sighed and peered out from under his sunglasses to see a pretty blond with wet hair come out from the crystal clear water. He raised an eyebrow- sure, his brother had a point this time, but he wasn't a pervert like him. He rolled his eyes and set his head back down.

At long last, they got the chance to relax on a beach for what it seemed like... well, was, years. They were sprawled out underneath a low hanging palm tree, swimwear on, sun lotion out. Dean was all for the nudist beach, but Sam, who at least had more dignity, talked him out of it. Although, it did take a while, and numerous threats involving the Impala.

'You know Sammy? I could actually get used to th-'but Deans words were cut off by a loud scream near the rock pools about 20 meters away. Born out of experience, the brothers leapt to their feet and ran through the sand to the place it had originated. They were met with a scene that wasn't uncommon to them. 'Hey, what happened?' Sam asked the teenage girl whos tanned, bikini clad body was spattered with red, viscous blood. Dean was peering over the edge of the rocky outcrop, where the blood smears ended going into the ocean. The girl was shaking. 'I- it was a monster-!' she stuttered out, eyes wide in terror. Suddenly Dean spotted something that for once, pissed him off. 'Oh my god! It just jumped out the water and-!' she started crying. Dean turned back to Sam, holding up a jagged tooth the size of his hand. 'So much for a day off.' He grumbled. Sam sighed. 'Oh great (!)'


	2. Life still has bite

'Megladon tooth? Are you sure?' Sam frowned, staring at the professor from the local museum. The guy nodded, handing them the tooth he'd been inspecting back. 'Quite sure. Its been extinct for a very long time. And this is beautiful specimen I might add- it's as if it's fresh of the creature itself.' Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks. 'OK, thanks for your time.' Sam told the professor, turning back to him. He grinned. 'If your ever wondering about selling it, get in touch. I'll make it worth your while.' Dean nodded and grinned. 'We sure will.'

'Extinct sharks? What the hell's wrong with this damn town?' Dean snarled, slamming the door of the motel they were staying at. Sam sighed. 'I'll go back to the beach and see if our stuffs still there.' Dean was now lying on the bed, ankles and arms crossed. He grunted at Sam's remark as he walked out the door. Sam sighed as he walked down the gently sloping path that led to the pure white sand of San Francisco beach. To his relief, their stuff was still there. He rolled the towels up and stuck them in the beach bag. Also, to his surprise, the six-pack Dean had sneaked out was still there too, albeit a little warm now. With a sighed he straightened up, hoisting the bag onto his shoulder. He looked out over the ocean- the sun was starting to set, causing the sand to glow a vivid red tinged with orange. The sky itself was pink shot with gold. He turned his back to it and proceeded back along the beach to the path that led him to the crappy motel. 'Good evening.' A man said cheerily to Sam, making him jump a little as he passed him lying on the sand with a magazine in front of his face. 'Evening,' Sam said back as he passed. Behind him the man suddenly lowered the magazine; he recognized that voice, and sure enough, he recognized the back of the youngest Winchester brother. The man smirked- he was on holiday, they were on holiday... this was going to be fun!


	3. RedJerk&YellowBitch

As Sam unlocked the door and walked into the motel room, he couldn't see Dean anywhere. 'Dean?' he called, placing the keys on the table and shutting and locking the door behind him. 'In here.' He grunted from the bedroom. Frowning, Sam went in to see him sprawled on his bed, but that wasn't what made him laugh. 'What happened to you?' Sam sniggered. Dean growled, his head under the pillow. Sam sat down and stared at his brother's bright red back, trying not to laugh. 'Too much sun?' he sniggered. Dean raised his head from under the pillow. 'Go away, you bitch.' Sam snorted. 'Jerk.' But got into his own bed, and left his brother to his sunburn.

In the morning, it was Dean swearing under his breath as he tried to pull a top on over his burnt back that woke Sam up. 'Could you get dressed any louder?' he moaned as he sat up and pushed his hair out his bleary eyes. Dean gave he a scathing glare as he finally succeeded pulling the grey shirt on with a few winces. Sam grinned and got up. He was halfway out the room when he saw Dean's expression. 'Holy crap-!' he gaped. Sam frowned. 'What? You've never seen bed hair?' Dean sniggered. 'That's not all that's happened to it.' Sam's frown deepened, they he realized. 'What have you done?' he ran to the bathroom and Dean heard him yell. 'Dean! What the hell did you do?' Dean sniggered as Sam came back into the room, his hands in his now bright blonde hair. 'Now who's the bitch?' Dean laughed. 'Dean! This isn't funny! Why did you do it?' Sam demanded, rounding on his brother. Dean put his hands up. 'It wasn't me. I swear-' he looked again and sniggered. 'I wish it was though. They got you good' Sam shook his head. 'You're unbelievable.' Dean growled. 'It wasn't me! How many times do I have to tell you?' Sam snorted. 'Yeah sure.' He retorted as he grabbed his clothes and shut himself in the bathroom. Dean frowned- his burnt back when they were in the shade the entire time, and now Sammy's blonde hair-? Something weird was going on.


	4. Don't you just love idjits?

'So what exactly did you see?' Sam asked the girl whose boyfriend had been eaten by the supposed "Megladon" she sniffed, looking at the picture of him in her hands. 'I didn't really see much. Jake was leaning over the outcrop, and a pair of massive jaws grabbed his- his head and pulled him into the water.' Dean reached into his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper and gave it to her. 'Did it look anything like this?' she took it from him for a second, then handed it back. 'Yes. Exactly that.' She sniffed. Sam nodded. 'Thank you for your time, we'll be in touch.' She nodded and looked back down at the photo and the boys showed themselves out. 'What now?' Dean huffed as they got in the car. Sam snorted. 'Prehistoric marine creatures don't exactly come back to life on their own. Not without help anyway.' Dean nodded. 'You think some demon or something's involved?' He nodded. 'And I think I know where to start.'

After a visit to the hairdressers, in which Sam left with his original brown hair colour, he dragged Dean back to the museum. As they were walking around the prehistoric section, they spotted the fossils of the where the tooth came from. 'Crap, I wouldn't like to get between one of them and lunch.' Dean muttered, staring at the jaws that were larger than he was tall. 'Why are we here anyway?' Sam handed him a newspaper cutting. _'"Fossil vanishing act?"_' he read out. Sam nodded. 'Read the end. Dean frowned _'"-vanishes without a trace for 3 hours, then returns the way it was with no damage and no clues on who or why they did it in the first place."'_ Dean looked at Sam with an eyebrow raised, but his brother was staring at the security camera. 'Let's find out who.' He grinned. Dean rolled his eyes. 'The police obviously didn't see anything.' Sam turned to his brother. 'They don't know what we know.' Dean sighed.

With the help of fake I'D's, they got into security. 'This is the video, but I don't know why the FBI is interested in this kind of thing.' The guard asked, Dean smiled. 'We just want to keep on top of strange thefts.' The guard nodded. Backing from the room. 'I'll leave you too it.' Sam nodded. 'Thanks.'

After 30 mins of nothing but tourists staring at the fossils, the tape blipped. 'Hold on, hold on- rewind a moment.' Dean suddenly spotted something; Sam frowned and rewinded a moment. 'Stop!' Dean yelled and the screen froze. 'Zoom in to him.' Dean asked Sam, pointing at a light haired guy staring at the Megladon fossil. As it zoomed in, Dean knew who it was. 'Son of a bitch.' He cursed, switching the monitor of and stalking out the room, leaving a very confused Sam following in his wake.


	5. Don't upset the CandyMan

'Let me get this straight- you think it's Gabriel?' Sam frowned as Dean got in the drivers side of the Impala. 'My back, your hair- it all makes sense.' Dean growled, gunning the engine. 'And I saw the little dick on the CCTV.' He turned out of the parking lot onto the main road, swearing under his breath. 'And when I find him-!' he snarled. Sam rolled his eyes- sure, having the Trickster in town was just asking for trouble, and he was dead pissed of about the blonde hair; but at least they knew how to get rid of him... err-? Do we? Sam thought with a sigh. The angel could literally do anything. He remembered the time loop he'd been put into in which Dean died everyday. He knew what he was capable of and didn't underestimate him one bit. 'So what are we gonna do?' Sam asked Dean, whose brow was still furrowed in anger. 'Were going to find that son of a bitch and I'll personally kick him out of the US myself!' Sam sighed. 'Apart from that. We can just try talking to him.' Dean laughed loudly. 'Talk to him? He'll freaking glue your mouth shut or something!' Yet again, Sam rolled his eyes. 'Well if you wont, I will.' Dean glared at him and pulled the car over to the side. 'Fine. You do this your way and I'll do it mine.' Sam glared at his brother. 'Your just being reckless now!' Dean laughed. 'At least im doing something!' Sam shook his head and got out the car saying. 'Yeah whatever, see you back at the motel.' He slammed the door shut and the Impala sped off. Sam stood there staring after him. So with a sigh, he padded onto the beach and walked along the front. 'Good evening.' Sam looked to his left; it was the guy from the other day. 'Hey.' He said back as he walked past. To his surprise he heard a sigh. 'Not looking very hard are you.' Sam frowned, stopped dead and turned to him. 'What did you just say?' he sighed, still not lowering the magazine. 'I said your not looking very hard.' Sam froze. 'Gabe?' the magazine was lowered to reveal the grinning face of the renegade angel. 'Hello Sammy.'


	6. Oh yeah Sammy, its Ice Cream!

Gabriel put the magazine down and crossed his ankles. 'You've been looking for me?' he spread his arms wide. 'Here I am. What can I do for you?' Sam was frozen for a second- it had to be the shortest time he or his brother had spent searching for someone or something. 'Please sit.' Gabe grinned, gesturing to a deck chair that appeared out of nowhere. Tentively, Sam sat. Gabriel frowned, 'Why so tense?' Sam sighed. 'Just leave town.' He told him, and the frown deepened. 'Why would I do that?' Sam laughed. 'Fossil coming to life? You tell me that's not you.' The grin was back. 'Good one eh?' he looked at Sams expression and pouted. 'You need more fun in your life kid.' Sam snorted. 'Fun? You call killing innocent people fun?' Gabriel laughed, a wafer cone full of chocolate ice cream and topped with a flake suddenly appeared in his hand. 'Want one?' he asked Sam, who shook his head. 'Your loss.' He gave it a lick, and then told Sam. 'And to answer your last question- Im a freak. Remember? I chose Earth over Heaven. What kind of sane person or whatever does that?' Sam smirked, 'You got the freak part right.' Gabriel sat up, frowning at the human in front of him. 'You need to tell that brother of yours to teach you some manners.' Sam scowled and stood up. 'I want you gone by tomorrow morning. If I come back here, with Dean or not, and your still here-'Gabriel smirked, the trickster part of him coming through. 'You going to try and hunt me down? When you know you cant kill me?' he lay back down and picked his magazine up again. 'Bring it on kiddo.' Suddenly beneath Sam, the chair vanished, causing him to bump into the sand. He got up and turned away without another word. 'Oh! By the way-'Sam turned to glare at Gabriel, who was peering over the top of his magazine with a cheeky grin. 'Blonde suited you love.' Sam growled and stalked away, listening to the pesky angel laughing his head off.


	7. Seperate Ways

**Thanks for the interest in this story3 loving the reviews you all have left! **Gabe will be back very soon with his own little series of stories- and lots of pranks. For now, he's got to be content with the boys - updated again later! X Nic**

'He's been relaxing on the beach the entire time-?' Dean growled in outrage when Sam arrived back at the motel and told him about his encounter with Gabriel. Sam rolled his eyes. 'Were you expecting anything else?' Dean grunted and got up from the sofa. 'Im gonna find him and _make_ him stop.' He growled as he stalked past his brother to the door. In an instant, Sam got up and put a hand on the door, preventing Dean from leaving. 'Move now.' He demanded, trying to shove Sam out the way, but he didn't budge. 'No. you're not doing this Dean; I told him to be gone by tomorrow. If he's still there, fine. We'll do it your way.' Dean sighed and backed away. 'Fine. But if he is still there... I swear to god I'll find a way to kill him. If not, I'll make Cas do his angel thing and drag him to hell.' Sam couldn't help it- he laughed. 'You do know how childish you sound right now?' Dean scowled. 'And you can shut your pie-hole.' Then he gestured for him to move out the way. 'No.' Sam told him defiantly. 'You'll only go looking for him.' Dean sighed. 'I won't.' Sam laughed and shook his head in disbelief. 'Why don't I believe you right now?' Dean shrugged. 'Because I'm awesome and you're just jealous?' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Hardly.' The smirk was getting wider. 'Fine!' Sam growled, moving out the way. 'Don't come crying to me when something bad happens- I don't care.' Dean pushed past and walked out the door, grabbing the keys from the side as he went.

Dean was pissed off. He just couldn't believe he'd given that dick of an angel a choice. It was obvious what he was going to do- stay and cause more mayhem... and a lot more death. Of course; there was the downside of not being able to kill him. Which pissed Dean of even more- it was like staring at a piece of pie which he'd been told he couldn't eat. So... it was beyond frustrating. He stopped at the top of the road and stared at the glowing sand of the beach. 'Stuff this.' He decided, heading towards it. He was going to get rid of this thing once and for all.


	8. We try and we fail

'Gabriel!' Dean yelled, walking along the now deserted for the last hour. So far, he had found nothing... damn that; not even a candy wrapper! 'God-damn you answer!'

'_Why should I?' _

Dean turned to face the scowling angel. 'I want you out of town now!' He demanded, walking right up to him. Gabriel didn't flinch at the closeness, but merely grinned. 'Your brother asked me that too.' Dean grabbed the front of his light green shirt and pulled him almost nose to nose. 'Im not as forgiving as me brother-'he pushed him back. 'I don't care if you're some big, bad ass angel who thinks he's funny- I want you gone now!' Gabe pouted. 'You didn't say the magic word.' Dean was frozen for a second, and then came to his sense. 'You son-of-a-bitch.' The angel sighed. 'Can you tell Sammy I'm sorry?' Against his will, that shocked him out of his rage. 'What for?' Gabriel grinned. 'For chastising his language- yours is so much worse.' Dean hit him- or tried to- the angel promptly vanished. Dean growled, and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun round to face Gabriel, who truly did look like an avenging angel at that point. 'What the hell is your problem?' he demanded, eyes narrowed and for once not smiling. Dean scowled. 'You're killing innocent people!' Gabe groaned. 'I already had this conversation with your brother- so you can get lost if I'm doing it again.' He raised a hand and snapped his fingers and vanished. 'You-!' Dean swore, spinning round- yep, he'd gone. He was so going to get it now, Dean decided as he walked back up the beach and back onto the path.

Away from his brother, Sam was sat on the sofa with a beer bottle in his hand. He'd freaking had it. Had enough of his brother and his obsession of hunting. He knew he was drunk, but didn't really care to be honest. He looked at his reflection in the bottle tinged with sepia- who was he kidding? He was just like his brother when it came down to it. He set the bottle down with a sigh and glanced at the clock- 9.30PM. He got up with a groan and went to the fridge and got yet another bottle out. He popped it open and drained nearly all of it in one. Just then the door opened to reveal a pissed of Dean, but he just frowned when he saw his brother. 'Have you been drinking? It's not even 10 yet.' Sam scowled. 'Oh shut up for once.' Dean sighed and pulled the now empty bottle from him. 'Bed. Now.' He told Sam, pulling him towards the bedroom. But he just pushed him away. 'I don't need our freaking help! Im not a kid anymore!' Dean sighed. 'You are to me.' Sam scowled, walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Dean shook his head in disbelief- Some holiday this was turning out to be (!)


	9. The only way

It was morning, and boy did Sam regret drinking so much the previous night. He sat on the sofa, head in his hands. Dean sniggered at him. 'Bet you regret last night now.' Sams only response was a rude hand gesture, which caused Dean to laugh all the harder.

'I've decided on a way we can get rid of Gabriel.' Dean announced. Sam looked blearily up. 'What?' Dean grinned. 'Cas.' Sam frowned. 'What? Cas cant do anything- Gabriel is an archangel are you forgetting.' Deans grin faded. 'Oh yeah... oh well, I'm still gonna call and ask him.' Sam groaned. 'Fine.' He then lent back against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. 'I'll just...uh... stay here.' He mumbled. Dean snorted. 'Laters alki-boy' he picked up the keys and walked out the motel.

Outside, Dean called the angel who answered on the first ring. 'Dean?' he asked, never surprised of course. 'I need your help. It's Gabriel.' Castiel sighed down the receiver. 'He is beyond my powers to control.' He told Dean solemnly. Dean sighed. 'I know that, I just need a way to trap him so I can get some sense into his stupid head.' There was a moments silence from Cas, then he sighed. 'I'll be there in a moment.' Before Dean had time to reply, Cas appeared in front of him holding a small silver flask, which he held out for Dean to take. 'What is it?' he asked, staring suspiciously at it. Cas didn't seem fazed. 'Its holy oil.' Dean was confused. 'What am I supposed to do? Make him drink it?' Castiel shook his head. 'No. Make a circle around him with this and set the oil alight- he can't escape. Works on any angel.' Dean looked impressed. But then... 'How the hell am I supposed to get him inside and keep him there while we set it alight?' The angel sighed and handed him a sheaf of paper. 'Whats this?' Dean frowned when he saw the strange lettering. 'It's Enochian.' Cas told him. 'If any part of an angel comes into contact with this, it will temporarily knock them out.' Deans frown deepened. 'Then why doesn't it work on you.' Cas blinked. 'Because im the one that wrote it.' Dean sighed in defeat. 'Ok. So all I have to do is give him this and it knocks him out for how long exactly?' Castiel looked down. 'About 30 seconds.' Dean almost choked. '30 seconds? What the hell-?' The angel sighed, readjusting his long tan trench coat. 'That's not my problem.' He vanished in the space of a blink. 'Cas you son of a bitch.' Dean cursed, spinning around looking for the angel. But just like the other one- he was gone.


	10. I'm not leaving

**This chapter is for my best friend Amber- she's a Gabe addict. When I first saw him, I always thought him as Quagmire from Family Guy... this chapter is just kinda about that.**

**No Dean in this chapter... aiee! Don't panic. He'll be back next chapter. X Nic **

Sam woke with a start. He sat up with a groan- at least his hangover was gone. Then he noticed the figure standing at the bottom of his bed. 'Jeez!' he cursed when he saw who it was. 'What are you? A pervert? Or a graduate from the Edward Cullen Academy?' Gabriel frowned as he perched himself on the edge of the bed. 'Who's Edward Cullen?' Sam stared. 'Trust me- you don't want to know.' Gabe looked thoughtful. 'Oh, ok.' Now Sam frowned. 'Why are you here anyway if your not perving?' Gabe sighed. 'Listen- I'm on holiday. Leave me alone!' Sam scowled. 'Well so are we! Or at least trying to, but you decided to let that Megladon chomp on that kid.' Gabe grinned. 'Good one I thought.' Then he saw Sam's expression. 'Fine. I'll cut down on the killings while you two are here.' Sam cleared his throat loudly. 'Fine! All of them!' Gabriel growled, folding his arms like a spoilt brat. Sam smiled. 'Good. Now get lost.' Gabe pouted. 'Your really going to hurt my feelings you know?' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Sorry, but-'Gabriel laughed. 'You said sorry! I like you Sammy; you have much more manners than you brother. Deans just plain rude.' Sam rolled his eyes again. 'Shoo?' he hinted. Gabe sighed. 'Bye Sammy.' He snapped his fingers and vanished. Sam stood up with a groan- that freaking angel was worse than Cas when he poofed off halfway through a conversation. 'Dean?' he called, but got no answer. Sam growled and pulled his shirt on. Where the hell was his brother now? Then he remembered.

Castiel.

Gabriel was walking along the beach, thinking. The Winchesters wanted him gone, but who was he to listen to a pair of hunters? Sure- they were his favourite ones, but they still tried to kill him. On numerous occasions, he remembered. Then he spotted a pair of girls in bikinis walking together further up the beach. Gabriel grinned and teleported himself to them so he could stand between them, put his arms around their shoulders and say. 'Hello ladies.' They looked at him in surprise for a start, but then, as usual, they fell under his charms. As Gabe carried on down the beach, now with his two new girls, he thought. _The hell im leaving. _


	11. Truce

**Another little chapter. Deans on the rampage lmao! And Sams teaming up with Gabe- uh oh... whats big brother going to think about this? X Nic**

'Sam!' Dean yelled, walking into the motel to find him gone. He groaned and pulled his phone out and dialled his brother's number. 'Where the hell are you?' He growled at him. Sam sighed. 'Come to the café round the corner, I need to talk to you.' He hung up. Dean put his phone away with another growl and stormed out the room.

'What?' He demanded when he'd sat opposite his brother. 'Gabe came to me earlier.' Sam sighed. Dean rolled his eyes. 'What did that dick want?' Sam rolled his eyes. 'He promised to stop the killings while were here.' Dean roared with laughter. 'And you believed him-? How stupid can you get!' Sam sighed and shook his head. 'I think he was telling the truth. Dean snorted. 'And Cas is the hottest guy in the world (!)' Sam shook his head. 'You need to have more faith in him.' Dean stood up, angry now. 'I wouldn't trust him as far as I could kick him.' He turned away saying. 'Im going to get rid of him, with you or without. I don't care.' He walked off.

'You gave him what-?' Sam gaped when he rang Cas and forced the angel to tell him exactly what he'd said to Dean. He hung up on him and called Dean. 'What?' he asked, obviously seeing it was his brother calling. 'Dean... stop it, I know your going after Gabriel.' Dean laughed. 'Were hunters Sammy, were supposed to go after the monsters, not bargain with them!' He hung up. Sam cursed. Dean going after Gabriel alone was a bad idea. But he knew one thing-

He had to get to Gabriel first.

'Gabe! Gabriel!' Sam yelled on the beach, ignoring the fact it was nearly midnight now that he decided to act. 'This better be important to pull me away from my girls.' He heard a grumpy voice behind him. Sam spun round. 'Deans on the warpath. Do you know where he is?' he saw Gabe's expression- pissed off. 'That's it? Goodbye.' He started turning away. 'Oi!' Sam yelled. Gabe sighed. 'What?' Sam growled. 'Im risking my ass here warning you! And you just moan! Well go screw yourself!' Sam turned and walked away. 'Hey-'He heard Gabriel call behind him, he ignored him. 'Hey!' He yelled. Sam turned around. 'Deans gonna get you with some angel crap.' He saw Gabe frown. 'And why are you warning me?' Sam growled. 'Because I want you to get the hell outta town.' Gabriel sighed.


	12. Two For One

**Sorry its been a while since this was updated *Pout* been working on other stuff, and sorry this chapter is rather short- things will get much better and funnier next chapter- promise! X Nic**

Gabe sighed, and then smirked. 'You can't make me!' Sam groaned. 'Jeez! Cant you just piss off?' Gabriel pretended to look hurt. 'Ouch (!)' he said, putting a hand over his heart. Sam rolled his eyes. 'Look- I've got no problem with you, ok? Just as long as you don't kill any more while were here, we wont bother you.' Gabe started grinning. 'And if I continue?' Sam shrugged. 'We'll take you down.' Gabriel laughed. 'Good luck (!)' Sam started grinning. 'Oh we know a way to get you.' Gabe's grin faded a little. 'You're joshing me? He asked, Sam noted the little hint of curiosity. 'Stay and find out then.' He growled, turning away. Gabe watched him go, confusion on his face. He shook his head, snapped his fingers and vanished.

Sam was pissed off- why couldn't that stupid, freaking dick get it inside his head that he cant just kill whoever he wants? He shook his head. 'Because he's a dick.' He said aloud, and then realized something.

He respected Gabe too much for being who he was. Trust was earned... not there just because he was a freaking angel! He stopped dead, a thought floating into his head. He groaned and pulled out his mobile.

'Sam?' Dean said in confusion. 'I thought you were going all angel-love?' Sam snorted. 'I changed my mind.' Dean sighed. 'Fine. Im back at the motel.' Sam nodded, and then ended the call.

'_Sorry about this Sammy- boy.' _

Sam turned in alarm at the sound of Gabe's voice, only to get knocked out by the angel. Gabriel stood over him. 'Don't worry- I'm gonna get Dean good.' He grinned, and suddenly, there was another Sam as he shifted. He snapped his fingers and the real Sam vanished. 'See you later Sammy.' He grinned. The Sam-Gabriel grinned, walking towards where his brother had said he was.

The motel.

He was going to have some right fun with this asshat human.


End file.
